


Why Is Life So Unfair?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy sits in is deprecate little tent and thinks about his next move.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 27





	Why Is Life So Unfair?

Tommy was fed up. The hypocrisy of it all. He just wanted to be a kid again. Was that too much to ask for?

He wanted his discs.  
He wanted his older brothers.  
He wanted his best friend.

He wasn’t getting any of those things. Both his discs and his best friend were being controlled by Dream. That would be an uphill battle.

He needed his discs to bring back his best friend. He needed his best friend to get back his discs.

~~An alliance with Sapnap was always going to be temporary.~~

* * *

He wanted his older brothers.  
One was dead.  
The other had disappeared over the horizon.

He wanted his older brothers.  
One thought he was fit to rule.  
The other thought he was a hero.

He wanted his older brothers.  
Where would he start looking?  
Did they want him to find them?

What to do?  
He could start in the sewers.  
He could start with Dad.

* * *

He was so tired. So tried of everybody telling him to do this! And to do that! He just wanted to be a kid. He just wanted his discs, his older brothers, and his best friend.

Was that so much to ask for?


End file.
